Natsana
by tstovall001
Summary: The daughter of the village chief, rebellious Natsana is chosen by the ocean to journey over the horizon to restore the Heart of Mavis and save both her people and her island.
1. Chosen by the Ocean

The scene starts with the tapestry depiction of the ocean. Suddenly, an island with a feminine appearance emerged from the ocean. Her heart started glowing and spread life to all the other islands. When she laid down to rest, she turned into an island herself. Then, a giant eel, crab and a bunch of coconuts started pining for her heart. When they all failed, a man turned into a snowy owl and flew to her island to try and steal the heart.

"_In the beginning,_" an elderly woman began. "_There was only ocean. Until the mother island emerged: Mavis Vermilion! Her jade heart held the greatest power ever known to mages everywhere: It could create life itself! And Mavis shared it with the world. But as the years passed, some began to seek Mavis's heart. They believed if they could possess it, the great power of creation would be their's. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the great ocean to take it._"

A snowy owl was seen flying to the Island of Mavis, and shape-shifted into a lizard and an insect before returning to his original form. He saw the glow of Mavis's heart and followed it to the chamber it was resting in.

-"_He was a demigod of the ice and snow. He was a warrior, a trickster! A shape-shifter who could change form with the power of his magical cross necklace. And his name...was Lord Gray._"

A man with raven hair and a cross necklace walked into the light looking at the heart with a greedy look. Thinking fast, Gray used his necklace to pry the heart out of it's resting place. But as he stared at his prize, the island started to crumble and turn black. The plants started turning to ash, and then the island disappeared. Gray leaped off a cliff and turned back into a snowy owl to return to his boat. Before he could get away, though, a cloud of ash and smoke blocked his way. And from it emerged the lava demon, Zeref! Zeref and Gray engaged in a huge battle that resulted in Zeref banishing Gray to a desolate island. After his banishment, both his magical cross necklace and the Heart of Mavis Vermilion were lost to the ocean.

[Gray chuckles]

[rumbling]

"_But without her heart, Mavis began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible evil darkness. __Lord Gray tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart: Zeref! A demon of earth __and__ firestorms. Lord Gray was struck from the sky, never to be seen again. And his magical cross necklace and the Heart of Mavis were lost to the ocean. _Where even now, a thousand years later, Zeref and the demons of the ocean still hunt for the heart, hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island, until every one of us is devoured by the jaws of inescapable death!" finished the woman. With that, all of the children started screaming except for one. This particular child, is the chief's daughter: Natsana Dragneel.

"But one day, the heart will be found by someone who would journey beyond the reef, find Lord Gray, deliver him across the great ocean to restore Mavis's heart and save us all." she reassured the children, effectively calming them down. Then, a man with a headdress came in and picked up Natsana to address the children and his mother. "Whoa, whoa. Thank you, mother. That's enough." He said hugging Natsana. "Papa!" Natsana said hugging her father. "No one goes outside the reef. We are safe here. There is no darkness. There are no monsters. There's nothing out there but storms and rough seas. As long as we stay on our very safe island, we'll be fine." Igneel said trying to calm down the children. "The legends are true! Someone will have to go." Lei'lani argued with her son. "Mother, Fairy Tail is paradise. Who would want to go anywhere else?" Igneel countered. In all the commotion, Natsana wandered out of the hut and down to the beach. While she was collecting shells, Natsana noticed a turtle scared of the frigate birds. Noticing the leaves on the beach, she hatched a plan to safely guide the hatchling into the water: Using the leaf as a shield. Her plan worked and the turtle was safe in the ocean. The ocean noticed Natsana's brave and kind act and deemed her worthy of restoring the Heart of Mavis.

"Natsana!" her father called as he caught up to her. "There you are, sweetheart. You scared me."

"Fun. I wants go back, Daddy." the little girl protested as she was guided away from the beach.

"I know, I know. But you don't go out there. Its dangerous. Natsana, come on. Let's go back to the village. You are the next chief of our people, Natsana." Igneel explained when they got back to the village.

"And you'll do wondrous things, my little fireball." Snowfall said as she picked her daughter up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes," Igneel agreed. "but first, you must learn where you're meant to be."

* * *

**Igneel:**

**Natsana**

**Make way, make way!**

**Natsana it's time you knew**

**The village of Fairy Tail is all you need**

Igneel turned around and ran with his wife, chasing after Natsana when she started waddling towards the ocean. In another part of the village, everyone was dancing and weaving baskets out of grass.

(Scene Change: Art Hut)

Natsana was seen with two other children drawing pictures on tapestries. The other two children drew pictures of them on the island, but Natsana drew a picture of herself on a boat.

**Igneel:**

**The dancers are practicing**

**They dance to an ancient song**

* * *

**Dancers:**

**Who needs a new song?  
**

**This old one's all we need**

* * *

**Igneel:**

**This tradition is our mission**

**And Natsana, there's so much to do (Make way)**

**Don't trip on the tarot root**

**That's all you need**

**We share everything we make (We make)**

**We joke and we weave our baskets (Aha!)**

**The fishermen come back from the sea**

**Natsana:**

**I wanna see!**

**Igneel:**

**Don't walk away  
**

**(Time skip: 8 years later)**

**Natsana, stay on the ground now**

**Our people will need a chief and there you are**

* * *

**Igneel and Snowfall:**

**There comes a day**

**When you're gonna look around**

**And realize happiness is where you are**

* * *

**Igneel:**

**Consider the coconut (the what?)**

**Consider its tree**

**We use each part of the coconut, that's all we need**

* * *

**Snowfall:**

**We make our nets from the fibers**

**The water's sweet inside**

**We use the leaves to build fires**

**We cook up the meat inside**

* * *

**Igneel:**

**Consider the coconut**

**The trunks and the leaves**

**The island gives us what we need**

* * *

**Natsana:**

**And no one leaves**

* * *

**Igneel:**

**That's right, we stay**

**We're safe and we're well-provided**

**And when we look to the future**

**There you are**

**You'll be okay**

**In time, you'll learn just as I did**

* * *

**Igneel and Snowfall:**

**You must find happiness right where you are**

* * *

(Natsana giggles)

**Lei'lani:**

**I like to dance with the water**

**The undertow and the waves**

**The water is mischievous, ha!**

**I like how it misbehaves**

**The village may think I'm crazy**

**Or say that I drift too far**

**But once you know what you like, well, there you are**

**(Time skip: 10 years later)**

**You are your father's daughter**

**Stubbornness and pride**

**Mind what he says but remember**

**You may hear a voice inside**

**And if that voice starts to whisper**

**To follow the farthest star**

**Natsana, that voice inside is who you are**

* * *

"Daddy! I was only looking at the canoes. I promise I wasn't going to get on them." Natsana, now 18 years old, said nervously as her father blocked her view of the boats. Her bangs stayed salmon, but the rest of her hair turned red and reached her thighs, which she wore in a high ponytail. Natsana's daily outfit consisted of a blue halter-crop top and a pair of red shorts that reached halfway down her thighs. In other words, she was the most beautiful girl in the village. "Come with me, Natsana. There's something I need to show you." Igneel said gently as he guided his daughter to the top of a mountain. At the top of the mountain, rested a stack of stones placed by the first chiefs of Fairy Tail Island. "I wanted to bring you here when you first opened your eyes. This is a sacred place. The place of the chiefs. One day, the sun will set on my time and rise on yours as Chief. When that time comes, you will place your stone here on the mountain. Like I did. Like my father did. And his father and every chief that has come before us. You are the future of our people, Natsana. They are not out there on the ocean. They are right here. It's time to be who they need you to be." her father explained gesturing to the village as the lights turned on. Natsana nodded as she took her father's words to heart and decided to train as a better chief for her people, especially during the upcoming coconut harvest.

* * *

**Villagers:**

**We make our nets from the fibers  
(We weave our nets from the fibers)**

**The water's sweet inside  
(We'll taste the sweet inside)**

**We use the leaves to build fires  
(****We sing these songs in our choir)**

**We cook up the meat inside  
(beat inside)**

**Igneel:**

**The village believes in us  
(Ha! That's right!)**

**The village believes  
(Ha!)**

**The island gives us what we need**

**And no one leaves**

**Natsana:**

**So here I'll stay**

**My home, my people beside me**

**And when I think of tomorrow**

* * *

**Villagers:**

**There we are**

* * *

**Natsana:**

**I'll lead the way**

**I'll have my people to guide me**

**We'll build our future together  
(Villagers: Where we are)**

**'Cause every path leads you back to  
(Villagers: Where you are)**

**You can find happiness right  
(Villagers: Where you are, where you are!)**


	2. Know Who We Are

It was storming on Fairy Tail Island and one of the huts had a leaky roof. "And every time there's a storm, this roof leaks no matter how many fronds I add." Laxus explained to Igneel and Snowfall while Natsana tried to fix the roof, which she did successfully. "Fixed!" said Natsana as she came down. "Not the fronds. The wind shifted the post. Mmm, that's good pork." she said in delight as Natsana ate some pork, much to the displeasure of her pet pig, Flare. Another villager was getting his first tattoo and Natsana was trying to comfort him. "You're doing great, Elfman." reassured Natsana as she patted his hand. "Is it done yet, Natsana?" he question as another wave of pain exploded from his back. Natsana looked at his back and told him, "So close!" Later, Natsana was teaching a dance to some kids, but one of them was freestyling. "I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock. He seems to lack the basic intelligence needed for just about...everything. Should we maybe just, cook him?" an elderly villager joked. That comment caused Natsana to become a little uncomfortable as she replied, "Sometimes, our strengths lie beneath the surface. Uh, far beneath in some cases. But, I'm sure there's more to Flora than what meets the eye."

In the center of the village, Levy Jane and her friends came up to Natsana with coconuts that were dead on the inside. "It's the harvest." she explained. "This morning, I was husking the coconuts when the insides turned into ash. What should we do?" Lucy and Levy Jane asked in unison. "Well, Luce. LJ, we should clear the diseased coconut trees and we will start a new grove over in that clearing. When the new coconuts become ripe, we'll continue the harvest." the redhead explained pointing to a clearing nearby. "Thanks, Natsana. She's doing great." Levy Jane whispered to Igneel and Snowfall as she passed by. "This suits you." Igneel said with a smile. Just then, Gajeel came running up to them. "Chief!" he exclaimed panting. "There's something you need to see. Our traps in the east lagoon are pulling up less and less fish. We've tried fishing in the whole lagoon but, they're gone." Fried explained holding one of the traps. "What if...we fished beyond the reef?" Natsana suggested holding one of the oars. "No one goes beyond the reef! Every time I think you're past this. No one goes beyond the reef!" Her father roared as he stormed away. On the beach, Natsana was throwing wooden sticks into the sand. Looking out on the water, she started to sing.

**Natsana:**

**I've been staring at the edge of the water**

**Long as I can remember, never really knowing why**

**I wish I could be the perfect daughter**

**But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try**

**Every turn I take, every trail I track**

**Every path I make, every road leads back**

**To the place I know where I cannot go, where I long to be**

**See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me**

**And no one knows how far it goes**

**If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me **

**One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go**

**I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island**

**Everything is by design**

**I know everybody on this island has a role on this island**

**So maybe I can roll with mine**

**I can lead with pride, I can make us strong**

**I'll be satisfied if I play along**

**But the voice inside sings a different song**

**What is wrong with me?**


End file.
